Who She Turned To
by musicrazed
Summary: Lily Evans is starting her seventh year at Hogwarts. Her older friends have all left and her friends in her year are off in their own world. So when she’s lonely and friendless who will she turn to as her world spirals out of control? Also on HPFF


Here's the first chapter! It gets longer and better as the story goes on and I have several more chapters typed up. Please review and tell me how it is!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the normal characters, I own the plot and characters introduced later in the story.

It was September 2nd and Lily Evans was sitting alone on the Hogwarts Express for the first time since she had started at Hogwarts. She looked out the window not able to concentrate upon the book sitting in her lap. She didn't have many friends at Hogwarts although she wasn't disliked. She was actually well liked by everyone-minus the Slytherins. It's just that Lily Evans liked to keep to herself. She preferred to be reading a book then out partying. Lily let out a sigh as she heard chattering coming from the other compartments. Lily wished that her friends were still at Hogwarts. Lily was unlucky to be in one of the smallest classes that Hogwarts taught in many years. There were only two Gryffindor girls in her year—Lily and her best friend Alice Cartman. Alice and Lily had always been inseparable until last year when Alice's longtime crush Frank Longbottom had finally asked her out. After that Alice had started spending much more time with him. Lily used to tag along with them but felt too much like a third wheel. She wasn't mad at Alice because her and Frank were made for each other. Lily was just too happy for them. So Lily started hanging out with the McKinnon twins in the year ahead of her-Marlene and Mary. The three of them hung out a lot and Lily become good friends with them. But since it was Lily's last year at Hogwarts the twins had left already. She smiled at the thought of them. They both sounded incredibly happy from the last letter they had sent her. They were both studying to be Aurors with the Ministry. Mary was getting married in the spring to her new boyfriend Gary. As Lily was deep in thought a voice interrupted her.

"Evans! You look lovely today!"

Lily groaned, "Ugh. Potter." She spat out his name with disgust, "What do you want?"

James Potter smiled his "winning" smile at her. "Just to be with my darling Lily flower!"

Lily glared at him, "Potter this is the Heads compartment. So get out."

She smirked at him. This was one place where James Potter couldn't bother her. He had been asking Lily out since at least 3rd year. Maybe even before that. But no matter how many times she turned him down he kept asking. She turned her attention back to him to hear his excuse. It was his turn to smirk though. James pulled something out of his pocket that looked a lot like a...Head Boy's badge?

Lily gaped at him and said warningly, "Potter I suggest you give that badge back to whomever it belongs to. Remus maybe?"

He shrugged, "Aw Evans but it belongs to me!"

"No it doesn't Potter you're lying." Lily started to breathe in short breaths getting worried.

He smiled widely at her. "Nope I'm Head Boy."

He pulled out a letter from Dumbledore and handed it to her to read. It was indeed addressed to James and said he was head boy.

"B-b-b-but this is impossible! WHO WOULD MAKE YOU HEAD BOY? YOU'RE THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE, SELF-ABSORBED, TROUBLEMAKING, COCKY, SNEAKY, CONNIVING, BULLYING TOERAG I HAVE EVERY MET!!!!" Lily shouted this all in his face.

He looked a little deflated but shook it off and said jokingly, "Oh but my darling flower we both know how much you love those qualities in me."

Lily shook in anger and because she had nowhere to go sat down in the seat across from James and glowering at her book tried to process her thoughts as James stared at her. How could this happen to her? James Potter? Head boy? She had been so glad to be Head Girl—until this! She had tried to avoid him as much as possible every year. Ever since first year when James and Lily had collided in the hallway of the train he had bugged her every chance possible. She still remembered that day.

_She had climbed on the train and was looking around excited to see someone perhaps doing magic. Lily came from a Muggle family so she had never seen magic before except for when a boy from her neighborhood, her best friend Severus Snape, had showed it to her once. She smiled at the thought of him. Maybe she could find him. Not watching where she was going she collided with a tall boy with unruly black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. Lily fell to the ground as a taller boy with long black hair that covered his face and fell over his smoky grey eyes chuckled. Lily glared at him and shook her hair out of her face. The boy she had bumped into offered her his hand and she accepted. He pulled her up looking at her green eyes and long soft red hair. He wondered to himself what it would be like to stroke that hair. It just looked so soft. He felt a nudge come from the other boy and started walking into a nearby compartment._

_He yelled over his shoulder, "I'm James Potter remember that name baby I'll be famous some day!" _

_The girl glared at their backs. Oh yeah they were just two of the nicest boys. They didn't even check to see that she was okay. Of course she was but still they could use some manners! After standing there for a minute a boy with long greasy hair and hooked nose came up to her and gave her a hug._

"_Lily! I'm so glad to see you come on sit with me in here." _

_She shook herself out of it and followed her friend into the same compartment the two boys had just entered. As they walked in she didn't hear James whisper to his friend quietly "I'm going to marry that girl someday," before sitting down with her friend on the other side of the compartment._


End file.
